The One That I Want To Forget
by Anaknya Chanbaek Hoho
Summary: "Yeolliee! Aku mencintaimu!" / Byun Baekhyun, pengemar fanatik juga pencinta seorang Park Chanyeol aktor sekaligus penyanyi kesayangannya. /"B-baekhyun " / Tapi apa akan terjadi jika sebuah luka yang telah lama kering kembali tergores / "Maafkan aku.. " / Sebuah luka yang membuatkan Byun Baekhyun membenci Park Chanyeol hingga ke tulang [WARN! Chanbaek, Yoai, Boy x Boy]
1. Seorang Byun Baekhyun

~happy reading~

"Mengapa?!! Kau sanggup meninggalkanku!"

"Aku minta maaf tapi aku tidak mencintaimu" jelas sang pria coba untuk pergi meninggalkan sang wanita yang telah berurai air mata tapi sang wanita memegang tangannya untuk menghentikan langkahnya "Tunggu! "

"Anggaplah ini akhir hubungan palsu kita" lalu sang wanita mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata dan..

Tok tok

Klik! Pause

"Tuan muda, Tuan Byun bakal berangkat sebentar lagi"

'Sh*t.. Dasar pengganggu. Aku ingin menonton drama malah diganggu' batin Baekhyun

Tok tok

"Tuan muda, Tuan Byun menyuruh anda lebih cepat"

"Iya! Aku akan turun sebentar lagi" jawapnya agar maid yang sering ia gelar 'penganggu' itu diam

 _ **The One That I Want To Forget**_

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Xi Luhan**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Many More**_

 _ **Author :**_

 _ **LoeyBaek_**_

 _ **Chapter : 001**_

 _ **Warn :**_

 _ **Yoai, BxB, Boys Love**_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _ **Sesuai untuk setiap lapisan umur**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Character dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya tetapi milik Tuhan dan Ibu Bapa mereka tetapi fanfic ininadalah 100% hasil permikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan iti adalah sesuatu yg tidak disengajahkan**_

"Semoga perjalanan ayah berjalan lancar" ucap Baekhyun dengan sopannya kepada seorang lelaki paruh baya

Lelaki paruh baya atau lebih mesra dipanggil Tuan Byun itu tersenyum tipis hampir tidak kelihatan "Kau juga tolong jaga baik-baik kesihatanmu dan jangan lupa makan tepat waktunya"

Masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya "Baiklah aku mengerti"

Lalu Tuan Byun pun memasuki mobilnya dengan pintu yang sudah sedia dibukakan oleh pengawal bertubuh tegap dan setelah itu mobil itu pergi meninggalkan perkarangan mansion Byun

Baekhyun pergi semula ke tempat persembunyian untuk meneruskan drama yang sempat diganggu

Hubungan mereka renggang? Ya memang tepat sekali dapat dilihat dari perbicaraan canggung antara keduanya. Tidak, hubungan itu tidak beku sejak Baekhyun lahir. Tidak, hubungan mereka pernah menghangat satu ketika dulu ketika sang ibu masih lagi bisa bernafas. Well tapi itu dulu, diulang 'dulu'. Setelah pemergian ibu tercinta, timbul rasa benci dalam hati Baekhyun terhadap ayahnya sendiri. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak tau atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingat mengapa ibunya bisa pergi entahlah terlalu sakit untuk diingat dan jika dia menanyakan ayahnya, ayahkan tidak akan pernah menjawap. Oleh itu Baekhyun merasakan pemergian ibunya berkait rapat dengan ayahnya.

Kalian pikir Baekhyun tidak mempunyai hati karna menuduh ayahnya sebegitu? Well kalian salah besar kerana jika ia tidak mempunyai hati mana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta. Yeah, Ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi bernama Park Chanyeol

"Yeollie! Aku mencintaimu" teriaknya

Katakan Baekhyun adalah seorang gay karna memang benar adanya. Dia menyukai orang yang sejenis dengannya. Baekhyun mencintai Park Chanyeol dan saat ini dia sedang menonton drama kesukaanya 'I Gonna Love You Forever' yang juga dilakonkan oleh Park Chanyeol selaku tampilan utama dalam drama itu

"Dasar gadis murahan! Yeollie hanya milikku" jeritnya marah saat wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol, pujaan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun namun..

Plak.. Chanyeol menampar wanita yang Baekhyun gelar 'gadis murahan'

"Apa kau tuli! Aku bilang aku tidak mencintaimu wanita sialan! Aku membencimu! "

Horay.. Baekhyun bersorak riang

Satu lagi nilai plus mengapa Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol adalah kerana si tiang listrik itu tidak pernah berciuman atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol berciuman di depan matanya dan itu menambahkan lagi pesona seorang Park Chanyeol

Tok Tok

Sekali lagi penganggu itu datang

"Tuan muda, Tutor anda telah sampai"

Mata Baekhyun yang tadinya menjeling tajam akhirnya berbinar cerah apabila mendengar ucapan si penganggu itu

"Izinkan dia masuk" ucapnya girang

Seterusnya pintu itu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok pria yang badannya sama mungil dengan Baekhyun "Byun! Kau akan terkejut dengan berita yang "

Baekhyun tersenyum "Adakah ini mengenai Park Chanyeol?"

"Tidak! Bukan tentang dia! Ini mengenai Oh Sehun. Dia bakal mengadakan fanmeeting berdekatan sini! Ya Tuhan Baekhyun! Aku harus pergi"

Kalian pasti bingung mengapa Baekhyun dan tutornya begitu akrad. Itu kerana dia bukanlah tutor sebenar. Tutor itu hanyalah sebagai kode agar Kyungsoo --teman rapat Baekhyun dapat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mengapa harus menggunakan kode? Karna Tuan Byun tidak membenarkan Baekhyun untuk berteman dengan sembarangan orang dan Kyungsoo telah masuk ke dalam daftar 'sembarangan orang' Tuan Byun karna baginya Kyungsoo membawa pengaruh tidak baik kepada Baekhyun. Tetapi bukanlah Baekhyun namanya jika tidak melawan setiap perkataan ayahnya. Si mungil itu pasti mempunyai seribu satu rancangan untuk membangkang kata-kata ayahnya

Baekhyun memberikan ekperasi terdatarnya "Jika itu tiada hubungan dengan Yeollieku. Tidak perlu beritahu aku! "

Kyungsoo ingin membuka mulut tetapi sepantas kilat jari telunjuk Baekhyun mendarat di bibirnya "Bukan. Chanyeol. Tidak. Perlu"

Kyungsoo membuang jari telunjuk yang melekat di bibirnya "Aishh! Bagaimana bisa aku berteman denganmu! Okay, aku ada satu lagi berita mengenai Yeollie'mu' itu" Kyungsoo menjeda "Park Chanyeol bakal mengadakan Kosert Jelajah Korea dan tapak pertamanya ialah di bandara Seoul"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar riang "Benaran? Kapan? "

"Besok, Pukul 6 sore"

Mata Baekhyun semakin berbinar membayangkan dia pergi ke sana dan mendengar musik yang bakal dialunkan oleh seseorang yang mencuri hatinya. Park Chanyeol melemparkan ros dan bagaikan takdir ros itu disambut oleh dirinya. Kemudian dia dibawa naik ke atas pentas dan Chanyeol datang ke arahnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan--

"Jangan terbang terlalu tinggi Byun, kau pikir ayahmu akan membenarkanmu pergi eoh? "

Perosak. Perosak. Kyungsoo. Perosak

Ingatkan Baekhyun sebelum terbang lebih tinggi dia harus menyumpal sesuatu ke mulut kawan baiknya itu agar tidak menjadi membuatkannya terhempap ke tanah.

"Untuk apa aku meminta kebenaran orang tua itu. Aku bisa saja keluar dari rumah ini" jawap Baekhyun penuh percaya diri

"Bisa saja keluar dari rumah ini? Hell! Kau pikir itu mudah. Pastinya kau harus meminta kebenaran pengawal yang berada di depan pintu dan kau rasa dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesmu mereka dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'ya'. Apalagi inu mengenai Park Chanyeol, orang yang ayahmu benci sekali. Kurasa tidak Byun! "

Satu lagi sebab mengapa Baekhyun membenci ayahnya adalah kerana Tuan Byun sangatlah membenci Park Chanyeol. Dia bahkah pernah memarahi Baekhyun habis-habisan karna kedapatan ingin pergi ke fanmeeting Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut. Memang dasar perosak. Namun tiba-tiba senyum licik terpasang di bibirnya apabila pandangan jatuh ke arah tingkap kamarnya yang terbuka dan terus menghadap ke kota.

Kyungsoo yang merasa janggal dengan senyuman itu mengikut arah mata Baekhyun lalu mengeleng pelan

"Hell, No Byun! You will not do that!"

"I will Kyung. I will go to the concert with my own permission. Full Stop."

Sudahku bilang bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak melawan setiap perkataan ayahnya.

 _ **[T B C]**_

 _ **Bagaimana? Tinggalkan jejak yaa~**_

 _ **Saranghaeyo Reader~**_


	2. Konsert Park Chanyeol

_**~happy reading~**_

[Keesokan harinya - 5:13 pm]

"Ejen Baekhyun masih berada di rumah helang over" ucap dengan beraninya berdiri di jendela kamar yang akan menjadi jalan keluar baginya

"Sila jalankan operasi sekarang over" jawap suara dari dalam ponsel yang menjadi penghubung antara dua orang sahabat baik itu dari markas utama

"Diterima over and out"

Dan bermula misi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan dramatis dia mengeluarkan tali dari dalam beg galasnya lalu menjatuhkan tali itu sehingga mencecah lantai dasar dan..

Hap

Baekhyun mendarat ke tanah dengan mulusnya. Melihat sekeliling bagi memastikan kawasan aman dan berlari ke tembok yang menjadi penghalang dia dengan dunia luar. Menggunakan sebuah alat yang dibekalkan Kyungsoo, tembok itu dapat dipecahkan dan membebaskannya. Lalu di pun berlari ke arah jalan raya bagi mencari tumpangan ke konsert pujaan hatinya dan nampaknya takdir sedang berpihak padanya karna sebuah taksi telah berhenti di depannya

Cermin taksi itu diturunkan dan menampakkan wajah tua pemandu taksi itu "Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengeryit bingung 'bagaimana bisa pemandu taksi itu mengenaliku?'

"Baekhyun! Jawap! "

Dan itu membuyarkan lamunan sedikit lagi sampai ke langit ketujuh Baekhyun. Suara dari ponsel yang berada di tangannya

Well semua aksi dramatis Byun Baekhyun itu bukanlah satu kenyataan

 _ **\--**_

 _ **The One That I Want To Forget**_

 _ **Pairing :**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Other Pairing :**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Xi Luhan**_

 _ **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Many More**_

 _ **Author :**_

 _ **LoeyBaek_**_

 _ **Chapter : 001**_

 _ **Warn :**_

 _ **Yoai, BxB, Boys Love**_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _ **Sesuai untuk setiap lapisan umur**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Character dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya tetapi milik Tuhan dan Ibu Bapa mereka tetapi fanfic ininadalah 100% hasil permikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan iti adalah sesuatu yg tidak disengajahkan.**_

"Byun Baekhyun ke markas utama over"

"Do Kyungsoo menjawap dari markas utama over" jawap Kyungsoo dari markas utama --stadium konsert Chanyeol bakal diadakan sebetulnya

"Aku bakal memulakan operasi keluar dari rumah helang over"

"Baik--hell! " Kyungsoo terbengong seketika "Apa maksudmu keluar dari rumah helang Byun! Kita sedang tidak ingin pergi menangkap burung"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas "Yakk Idiot! Berapa kali harus ku ulang 'rumah helang' bermaksud rumahku. Itu. Adalah. Kode. Nya. "

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo terbengong "Mengapa harus menggunakan kode eoh? Tidak akan ada yang berubah"

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk membawa Kyungsoo menonton film perisik lagi sehingga dia menangis "Yakk Kyung! Apa kau sudah lupa film perisik yang sering kita nonton"

Masih dengan nada bengongnya "Terus"

"Mereka akan menggunakan kode asal kau tau"

"Tapi Sehun tidak pernah menggunakan kode"

"Itu karna Sehunmu tidak pernah berperan sebagai perisik atau berakting dalam film aksi" Baekhyun menjeda sambil tersenyum jahil --yang tidak dilihat Kyungsoo yang berada di 'markas utama'-- karna baru mendapat idea menjahili sahabatnya satu ini "Memang Oh Sehun pengecut"

"Yakk Byun! Jangan kau berani mengutuk Sehunku! "

"So what? Memang dia seorang pengecut"

"No! "

"Yes"

"Tidak"

"I-Ya"

Kyungsoo yang ingin meledek terdiam karna tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya cara membalas dendam "Baiklah, kalau itu katamu apa lagi bisa kubuat. Oh Sehun memang pengecut"

Di seberang telepon Baekhyun tersenyum kemenangan

"Oleh itu, aku akan mengambil Park Chanyeol. Dia sering berlakon film aksi dan sangat macho rasanya"

Baekhyun langsung tidak merasa tercabar "Cobalah, bukan secepat itu seseorang bisa move on"

Kyungsoo yang merasa gagal membalas dendam ingin mencampakkan ponselnya tetapi sekali lagi senyum jahil terpancar saat mendapat idea baru

"Baiklah mungkin aku tidak bisa move on"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"tapi mungkin aku mengajak Narae yang aku dengar tidak dapat hadir karna kehabisan tiket dan kebetulan aku mempunyai dua tiket"

Akhirnya, senyuman Baekhyun hilang "No, You can't Do Kyungsoo"

"Yes, I can Byun Baekhyun. Just have to call her number and Puff! She here"

Mata Baekhyun semakin berkaca hampir menangis "Tidak! Kyungsoo jangan! Aku akan datang secepatnya"

"You have 30 minutes from now Byun" ucap Kyungsoo lalu memutuskan telefon

Baekhyun ingin sekali mempunyai kuasa Momo dalam M/V Twice - Signal dan dalam sekelip mata bisa sampai di tempat Kyungsoo apabila dia menyebutkan nama Narae --rival Baekhyun

Sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa dibilang rival karna masing-masing belum pernah berbual dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, Jadi bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menganggap Narae rivalnya?

Alasan simple karna pernah sekali, Chanyeol membuang T-shirt ke kerusi penonton dan bagaikan takdir T-shirt itu sampai di tangan Narae --sebenarnya bukan takdir tetapi Narae merampas T-shirt itu dari tangan orang dibelahnya yang sempat menangis keras. Hal yang membuat Baekhyun bertambah marah, Narae membawa T-shirt itu ke sekolah dan semenjak hari itu Baekhyun menganggap Narae adalah rivalnya

Setelah bernostalgia beberapa minit, Baekhyun akhirnya sedar mengenai masa. Dia melihat jam di dinding kamar dan tersenyum tipis

Masih ada Dua puluh delapan minit dan tiga puluh empat saat lagi

Tanpa berfikir panjang Baekhyun berdiri di jendela kamarnya dan sedikit bergidik ngeri setahunya dalam pelannya biliknya tidak sejauh ini dari tanah

Sambil meneguk ludah payah, Baekhyun mengeluarkan tali --setiap selimut dibiliknya yang dia ikat agar panjang dan terkejut apabila tali itu tidak mencecah tanah --walau hanya tingga beberapa inci lagi tapi Baekhyun tetap takut.

Ingin berputus asa.

Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini tapi Tidak. Dia tidak bisa demi Park Chanyeol. Dengan berbekalkan semangat yang sedikit goyah Baekhyun turun ke bawah dengan tali yang dia buat sendiri itu.

"Jangan pandang ke bawah. Tuhan bantu aku" gumamnya berkali-kali tanpa henti

Prakk --bunyi sesuatu akan terkoyak

Nampaknya, Tuhan tidak ingin mendengarkannya saat ini dan Pakk!

Selimut itu terkoyak --mungkin karna tubuhnya yang mungil tetapi cukup berat-- menyebabkan bunyi yang kuat karna Baekhyun yang mendarat dengan punggungnya

"Tuan muda tiada di kamarnya!" samar-samar terdengar bunyi riuh dari kamar Baekhyun tetapi si mungil yang masih mengurut pinggulnya yang sakit masih tidak menya

darinya sehingga

"Itu dia Tuan Muda! " teriak seseorang, membuatkan Baekhyun menatap ke atas dan pandangan mereka bertemu. 'Tunggu bukankah itu pengawal ayah yang berjaga di pintu keluar.. Yeahh, Ini kesempatan bagiku' batinnya

Tanpa memperdulikan sakit di pinggulnya, Baekhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga persetanan orang itu memberitahu ayahnya, lagipun ayahnya akan tahu juga

Sedikit lagi sampai di pintu utama, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada penjaga juga pagar yang terbuka itu membuatkannya senang untuk keluar dan dia telah keluar dari mansion ayahnya sendiri

Walau telah berada di luar, dia masih terus berlari takut-takut orang suruhan ayahnya masih mengejarnya. Baekhyun terus berlari ke tempat konsert Chanyeol diadakan.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, Baekhyun mengambil nafas lega karna akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya sekaligus melihat Kyungsoo yang berada di pintu masuk dengan mulut yang berkumat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri saat melihat Baekhyun "Yakk Idiot! Konsert bakal diadakan sebentar lagi"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum idiot menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo

"Kyung! Ayo kita masuk"

"Maafkan kami Tuan, Tuan muda berjaya kabur akibat kecuaian kami"

Tuan Byun mengenggam ponsel di telinga dengan keras "Kabur? Kemana anak itu kabur?!! "

Mendengar nada marah Tuan Byun, pengawal itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya takut"Kami tidak pasti Tuan. Tapi kami rasa Tuan muda pergi ke konsert Park Chanyeol yang menjadi bualan orang sekitar"

Tuan Byun semakin marah apabila nama 'Park Chanyeol' disebut "Bawa anakku pulang dan pastikan dia tidak berjumpa dengan Park Chanyeol, Aku akan pulang sekarang juga"

 _ **[T B C]**_

 _ **Bagaimana? Tinggalkan jejak~ 3**_


End file.
